Pleasantview Stories
by hayhay999
Summary: This is a story about the live of the premade sims in Pleasantveiw.Simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story on so please review. This is a story about what is happening in Pleasantview (Original right?). I'm starting with the Broke family. Each story is starting at where it is besides the Dreamer family because I'm pro Cassandra-Darren. Once each family has a story I'll just mix all of them together. There is brief language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Sims 2 or any other related games (i.e. The Sims, The Sims 3, etc.)**

**Chapter.1 The Broke Family**

Brandi had a rough day. She had caught her son sneaking back into the house the night before and, like the past 2 weeks, was up half the night with a queasy feeling. She had hoped she wasn't sick, or worse, pregnant. It's not that she wouldn't love the child but she couldn't take care of a rebellious teen, a dependent toddler, and a newborn baby.

"Suck it up Brandi, You can do it." Nina Caliente said. Brandi didn't have any friends except the Caliente sisters. I mean, being a single mom who is poor as dirt doesn't exactly put you in the popular crowd

"We brought the tests and you're debating on _not_ taking them?" Dina questioned.

"Fine!" Brandi said, finally giving in "Just give me some privacy, I don't need an audience."

-O-O-O-O-O-Five minutes later-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"NO!" Brandi yelled, tears streaming down her face. "This can't be happening, not now!"

The little stick lay on the floor next to Brandi. It read the result. She was pregnant.

"Mama?" said Beau, standing in the doorway. "Why you sad?" he asked innocently

"Let's go play, Mommy needs some alone time" Dina said, taking Beau's hand in her own.

"Otay."He said

Nina rushed into the bathroom "Brandi calm down!" she yelled. She looked out the window "Oh no…"

"What?" she sniffed turning towards the window. Dustin was home. "How am I going to explain this to him?" she asked Nina.

"Tell him when the time is right."

"Which is now." Brandi said, standing up. Brandi walked into the living room. Dustin was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Dustin I have to tell you something"

"Yeah mom?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out

"Ok."

"And you need to get another job."

"What?" Dustin exclaimed

"No arguing, just get another job, or promotion."

Brandi walked outside to tend to her rose bushes and she could hear a distinct "Fuck!" from the living room.

"Say that again and I'll shove soap in your mouth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to William Poe for the review, and I'm actually going to give 2 or 3 chapters to each family and then start a sequel where all the families or most families are in the chapters. For each family I will get to a dramatic climax and then tell what has happened since and include dialogue.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the Sims 2 or any other counterparts (i.e. Sims, Sims 3, etc.)<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Broke Family Part 2**

It had been a 9 months since Brandi took that pregnancy test and she was indeed pregnant. At her first ultrasound, she learned she was pregnant with 2 boys. When she was 4 months pregnant, Beau had aged into a child. As the sparkles faded she could see her darling boy's face. '_He looks just like his father_' she thought. During her 6th month, she went to her husband's grave. '_ My dear Skip, may you rest in peace my Darling_' she thought '_I love you_'. In her 9th month, Dustin got a new job working as a nursing home attendant. His grades started going up also. Brandi got a job as a yard duty at Pleasantview School for the Gifted, which she would start in 1 week. Eventually Brandi gave birth to 2 healthy baby boys, Robert, for Brandi's father, and Skip, for their late father. Half the time Brandi was thinking '_A forgotten pool ladder prevented Skip from seeing our family so…happy"_

"Hey mom I finished my homework at school and I have the day off from work so is it alright if Angela comes over?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"Yeah that's fine and long as you study for your Simstory final tomorrow and don't spend the entire time locking lips on the couch." Brandi replied.

Dustin blushed at the last part." It was a Saturday and there weren't any tests to study for!" He protested.

"We have a TV and I gave you full access to the car." Brandi said reasonably.

She was different from how she was 9 months ago. She was content with her lifestyle. She was practically thriving financially as a part of the Broke family.

The Broke family will surely live on with 4 boys to carry the name. So far…


End file.
